


“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Secret Love [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Two weeks had passed since that night, and one week and four days since they officially started dating. He could still picture perfectly Masaki’s blushing face as he asked him to be his boyfriend. He laughed it off saying that he hadn’t to be that formal, but he had to admit that his heart did skip a beat.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Secret Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-first drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> This is the epilogue of the 'Secret Love' series. I hope you enjoy it and that you liked this series as much as I did! ^^

“It’s even better than I had imagined!” exclaimed Aiba.

Sho, unable to speak due to his mouth stuffed with a piece of cake, let out a loud sound of agreement, nodding and closing his eyes.

“We knew that it was going to be good, but this good...” his lover went on, picking up another piece and devouring it.

“It’s the best chocolate cake I have ever eaten,” Sakurai declared.

“Right? Even my mom can’t beat this.”

“Your mom makes cakes?” he said after having licked the cream left on his spoon.

“Yeah. Every time I’m visiting, she makes sure that I find a fresh-baked cake on the table,” Aiba told him, smiling affectionately at that thought.

“Do you think that she would make one even for your boyfriend?” he asked shamelessly.

Masaki laughed at that question, but eventually looked at him and smirked, “I bet she would. Especially if her son-in-law is lovely like you.”

Sho smirked as well and winked at the other man, who wasn’t able to hold back an amused giggle.

Two weeks had passed since that night, and one week and four days since they officially started dating. He could still picture perfectly Masaki’s blushing face as he asked him to be his boyfriend. He laughed it off saying that he hadn’t to be that formal, but he had to admit that his heart did skip a beat.

Today, they were out on their first date. As they promised each other, they really went into that pastry shop for eating that chocolate cake. That was the first time they spent some time alone without being on a mission; it was strange but nice. Finally, there were just the two of them, no in-earphones, no suits, no weapons, no criminals to spy on, no orders to follow.

He sighed at that thought and his gloomy gaze didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend’s eyes.

“There’s something wrong?” the man asked gently, covering his hand with his and squeezing it.

“I was just thinking about our job…”

“If it’s about Ohno, Jun told me that he hasn’t confessed anything yet-”

“No, it’s not about that,” he cut him off.

Masaki looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side.

“This relationship is forbidden; we’re secret agents who promised to fulfil their duty. So, we will have to be very careful so that other agents won’t find out.”

“We will. We have even Nino and Jun by our side,” Aiba moved closer to his ear, whispering, “Also, you’re forgetting that since we’re secret agents, we know how to hide.”

Shivers ran down to Sho’s spine as Aiba’s breath touched his sensitive skin. He leaned in and talked right on the other man’s ear as well, “It will be our secret then.”

They stared at each other for a while, only inches separating their faces, before Masaki nodded and left a quick kiss on his cheek, “Our secret.”

After some giggles and loving stares, they resumed eating their cake’s slices, finishing them up soon. The first to move was Aiba, who stood up and went behind Sakurai to push his wheelchair, guiding them to the exit. They had already agreed to take a stroll on the pier, so that they could enjoy the quiet and calm atmosphere of the bay.

“You know what?” he started as the slight breeze of the ocean brushed his hair.

“What?”

“We fell in love, then confessed to each other and then we went straight to the dating.”

“So?” Aiba questioned, his tone curious.

“We didn’t have that phase when people flirt with each other and such, you know, the exciting and amusing one,” he commented.

“Do you want to hit on me?”

“Don’t put it like that!” he exclaimed, a blush already forming on his face.

“It’s totally fine by me,” Aiba said stopping walking, “I’ll be a lonely man staring at the ocean. You will be a passerby who noticed my immense beauty and was struck by love.”

As Sho laughed out loud, Aiba let go of the wheelchair and went to stand a bit far from him, putting his hands in his jacket’s pocket and starting to act. When Sho’s laughter had calmed down, he put his hands on the wheels and began to approach him.

“Excuse me,” he began as soon as he was next to him.

“Can I do something for you?” Aiba asked politely.

“Do you know if there are any libraries in this area?”

“Libraries?”

“Yes, because I want to check you out.”

There was a moment of silence after that in which they shut their mouths trying to hold back their laughter, but eventually failed.

“I haven’t hit on someone since ages! I’m not used to it anymore!” he justified himself.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

His eyes widened, realizing that Aiba had just smoothly landed a pickup line in the most possible natural way.

“Let’s return,” he only replied, embarrassed as ever, turning around.

Aiba went to hold the wheelchair’s handles to push him again.

“I can do that myself,” he commented.

“You protected me, this is the least I can do. However, I need you to give me instructions; I’m new in town and I was wondering if you could give me directions to your apartment?”

“Stop!” he retorted back, amused.

“You know, I think I should bring you to the museum. It’s a waste that such work of art is missing,” his lover continued.

“How many do you know?!”

“Say, Sho, since nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”

All the way to Sho’s apartment, Aiba continued with his lame pickup lines, their amused laughs filling the air around them. Masaki stopped only when they sat on his sofa since their lips became busy with something else.


End file.
